pluribusfandomcom-20200214-history
Elyrian League
The history of the Elyrian people spreads many millenium in the past, when they were the dominant culture in the central and eastern continents. Leaving in very spread out communities, their states were destroyed by two successive waves of invaders. The survivors sought refuge south, establishing a new homeland far away from the forever lost homelands. The city of Elyria was built with sturdy walls to protect against unruly but technologically inferior natives, but further demographic expansion of the sea-faring people led to the establishment of several oversea colonies. Mostly built out of private initiative, the free colonies eventually regrouped under the leadership of the mother city of Elyria when it was clear that the other peoples had mastered navigation and were expanding quickly. The Elyrian League was born out of a common defensive agreement, wich implies the sending of tribute each year into the federal treasure for the purpose of upkeeping a strong fleet. The cities share a common army and diplomacy but independent laws and coins. The League is presided by Elyria's King, wich also holds the title of Primarch, as the other cities have permanent representatives in the capital. Most of these cities have their own regimes and traditions, and while some are close to Elyria, other have built a strong local identity over the centuries. All cities however share common language and religion. Politics The League is not a State in the traditionnal sense. It is rather a collection of sovereign city-states, wich enjoy full rights over everything, even military and diplomacy. However whenever the international context make it necessary (as decided by a vote of majoriy within the member cities), diplomacy is handled by a triumvirate of appointed dignitaries that speaks on the behalf of the League as a whole. War is handled in a similar way if defensive: should any of the member cities be attacked, all cities automatically gather their armies and navies into a Confederal force. Offensive campaigns can be made by individual members states (and even alliances of them), but never in the name of the League as a whole. The city of Elyria is the seat of the League, hosting most of its meetings and the Confederal Treasury (in a secret location). Elyria As the most powerfull of all Elyrian cities, Elyria proper have developped an unique republican political system that grants politial responsibilities to a large and flexible citizenry. Citizens are born of parents citizens (two of them), or can become citizens trough military service. Both men and women have equal political rights and thus can vote and become magistrates. Mandatory military service is of 8 years for all citizens. These years can be "purchased" trough gifts to the City and the citizens in form of euergetism (sponsoring of public buildings or of institutions, organisation of civic events) or direct donation fo the city. All families with wealth pass a certain level must pay a "Naval Tax" that goes to the upkeep of the Fleet. Non-citizens can acquire citizenship trough military service: 20 years for Land service and 15 for Naval service. War time counts for the double. All citizens aged over 16 years old can vote in all elections, and can be eligible for all magistratures. The most important magistratures are: * Primarch: the main executive office, in charge of both running daily affairs of the city and conduct its diplomacy. Traditionally hosts and presides the meetings of the League. Elected for a mandate of 2 years, with 3 terms being the maximum. * Archons: Run the day to day affairs of the city. Elected every year without term limits. The Archontates are: * Archon of the Walls: oversees the upkeep walls and forts of Elyria and of its surrounding territory. * Archon of the Harbour: collects harbour tolls, oversea port security and upkeep. * Archon of the Markets: oversee marketplace security and order, set the price of Wheat, Fish and Salt. * Archon of the Exchequer: oversees city finances and coin minting. * Archon of the Stones: manages constructions within the city's limits, oversees public building projets. * Strategos: "General" title, supreme military command granted to an Elyrian citizen during wartime (not a permanent office). Cannot be combined with the position of Primarch; any Strategos must forfeit any ambition upon the position of primarch for a time of five years. Elections are held on the Parnassian Hill, just outside of the city walls North of the city proper. The site offers a good view of the whole city and region, and thus reminds voting citizens of the vast consequences of their choices. In a case of siege, voting is held somewhere else within the walls. Debates and non-electoral votes are held within the Odeon and are public. Non elected officials are the priests that are appointed by their colleges and the military staff, except the Strategos. Other cities The other cities of the Elyrian League enjoy freedom over their own institutions, and thus offers a wide landscape of political systems. * Oplontys: Elective monarchy * Ialessa: Elyrian Republic * Aethyta: Oligarchic Republic (the 7 richest families elects a ruler) * Cyone: Hederitary monarchy * Parnitha: Hereditary monarchy * Lymetys: Elyrian Republic (No Archons, elects 3 Triarchs sharing responsibilies) * Iallys: Theocracy (monastic community) Category:States of Pluribus